


It Was Just A Dream

by JJS4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Dream Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJS4/pseuds/JJS4
Summary: You are living with Sam and Dean, after a weird dream, you start looking at one of the brothers differently and that might not be a good thing. It's hard to explain without giving everything away.





	It Was Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it! If you do like it, please let me know with a comment :)

It all had happened so fast. I couldn't really be sure of how it all began. It just happened in flashes. One moment I was in the kitchen making a late night snack. The next moment, without any warning, I was being grabbed and perched on top of the kitchen counter.

My initial reaction was fear. Living with two men who hunted actual monsters had made me wary of almost everything. I yelped as soon as I felt hands grab my waist. At that moment I was never more regretful that I hadn't taken Sam and Dean up on their offer to teach me some basic self-defense.

All my fear faded and confusion quickly followed when I saw who the hands belonged to. Green eyes, darker than usual, stared into mine.

"Dean?" I asked as I tried to get my breathing to return to normal. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just something I've wanted to do for a long time."

Before I could process anything or even question him, his lips were on mine. Well, that was a new development. As if I were no longer in control of my body, I leaned into the kiss and allowed him to move in between my legs. Despite it being our first kiss, it wasn't slow or gentle.

Dean kissed me like he needed to or else he'd burn to death, and, to my own shock, I kissed him back just the same. As our lips moved in sync and our tongues dueled, his hands moved up and down my sides. One hand settled on the small of my back as the other sat on my thigh.

His touch was warm and demanding. He'd never been this close to me, but it didn't feel strange to have him kissing and touching me. In a way, it felt right; it felt comfortable to have him so close.

"Lean back, Kitten," he whispered against my lips. I froze at the sound of his nickname for me, but only for a second. Once he pulled away and worked at getting my shirt off, I was all too willing to comply.

In a flash, our clothes were gone and I was lying flat on my back on the kitchen counter.

"What if—" I tried to argue, but he just shook his head.

"What if Sam comes in?" He guessed at what I was going to say and I nodded. "I don't give a damn. He'll just have to leave the room. I've waited too long to have you."

"Have me?" I squeaked.

"Yes, have you." He sighed and leaned down to kiss me. "I've wanted you for so long, Kitten. I've wanted you from day one, so let me show you how much."

I nodded. There was no way I could back out of that offer, even if I was still confused by his behavior.

In yet another flash, I was unable to hold back as I moaned and cried out. Dean's name flew out of my mouth so many times that it was almost as if it was the only word I had ever heard. His mouth, mostly his tongue, worked me into a frenzy.

I arched my back, moving my body closer to him and pressing my sensitive and soaking core to his face. The things that he knew how to do with his hands and mouth were definitely something I had never experienced before. His movements made my whole body crave more and more of him.

I wasn't sure of how it happened, but I didn't care, because suddenly his tongue was replaced by the real thing and his length was pushing in and out of me, making tears form in the corners of my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from screaming out his name as I came around him.

I was flat on the countertop, with Dean pressing kisses to my chest and neck, when it occurred to me that I had never thought of him in a sexual way before, and I honestly couldn't figure out why. He was one of the most attractive people I had ever seen and now he was the best sex I had ever had.

If I was lucky enough and he wanted this to happen again, I wasn't going to let him go. Never.

He must have felt the same way, because he helped me sit up on the counter and pulled me into soft—but hot—kiss. His unbelievably full lips molded to mine as if they were made for each other.

"You're perfect, Kitten," he said before kissing me again. "So perfect."

Just as Dean pulled away from me, I heard my name being called. I turned my head towards the voice and suddenly everything was a different. I blinked a few times and realized that I wasn't in the kitchen, and Dean was nowhere in sight.

I looked around until my eyes focused on the voice still calling for my attention.

My eyes widened when I saw him and I couldn't believe that it had all been a dream. I never had those sorts of dreams, so it was even more surprising that I had one with Dean.

"You gonna sleep all day, or do you want some breakfast?" My boyfriend asked.

"What?"

"Come on. It's your turn to make breakfast, remember?"

I lay back and took a deep breath. Why would I have that dream? What could have caused it? How in the hell was I supposed to face Dean ever again? Would I be able to see him the same way as I did before?

"Baby?"

I snapped out of my trance and nodded. "Yes, I remember. I'll be there in a second."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream." I almost wanted to laugh at the huge understatement.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

He smiled. "Okay, well Dean and I will be in the kitchen and I'm pretty sure he wants French toast."

I flinched at the sound of Dean's name, but still nodded. "I can do that." A smirk covered my face because French toast wasn't Dean's favorite, it was Sam's.

He bent down and kissed me once. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sam." He kissed me once again before making his way out of our room.

I grabbed the pillow and pressed it over my face. Why was this happening and why now? I had been living with Sam and Dean for nearly a year and now I was having sex dreams about Dean, my boyfriend's brother. What the hell was wrong with me?

I hoped that as the day progressed the dream would soon just be a memory that I could write off. It had to. I couldn't tell Dean about the dream and I definitely couldn't tell Sam. It would be too embarrassing.

I entered the kitchen and heard Sam and Dean talking as they sat at the kitchen table. I didn't look directly at either of them. I just walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed everything I would need to make French toast.

While looking through the contents in the refrigerator, I realized we didn't have any eggs.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I have some bad news. It looks like we won't be having your favorite today."

"Why not?" His voice turned to the tone of a toddler and I smiled.

"Sorry, we don't have any eggs."

"We had some yesterday," he said and then looked over to Dean. I turned my gaze away.

"Dean, what happened to the eggs?" Sam asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Because we didn't eat them, so that leaves you."

"I didn't touch them," Dean replied, but neither Sam nor I believed it for a second. Dean was stubborn, so I knew Sam wouldn't be able to get the truth out of him.

"It's okay, Sam." I quickly tried to sway the topic to something we could all agree on. "We'll just pick up some more on our next run. Instead of French toast we'll have pancakes and bacon, okay?"

"Sounds damn good to me," Dean said.

"Of course it does, because that's what you wanted."

"Don't be a baby about it, Sammy. You can have all the French toast you want after we get some more eggs." Dean's suggestion was helpful, but his tone was not. He was clearly taking a lot of pleasure in eating the eggs.

"Come on, Sam, it's just food, nothing to get too worked up over," I said.

"Are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I just think this is ridiculous and that we should just move past it, okay?"

Sam sighed, but nodded. "You're right."

"I usually am." I turned around and started making bacon.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I need one after my run this morning," Sam said, coming over to give me a quick kiss to my neck before exiting the room.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood when I realized Dean and I were alone in the kitchen. I bit my lip and tried to focus all my attention on cooking. I couldn't let that dream stop me from being alone in a room with Dean. I did live with him after all.

I was grabbing plates when Dean appeared behind me. He reached over the top of my head and moved my hands away. His touch sent a spark through me and I wasn't sure what to do, so I just stood still.

"We both know you reaching for those plates would lead to disaster, short stuff," he said with a slight laugh.

"Uh, yeah," I sighed. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He paused, then grinned. "And don't worry, I won't mention the fact that you were dreaming about me."

My whole body froze. How the hell did he know?

"What?" I gasped.

"This morning on my way to the kitchen, I walked past yours and Sam's room. There was a crack in the door and I heard you calling out my name."

I felt my cheeks begin to burn. Holy shit. This was bad. This was really bad. I couldn't think of anything to say, but luckily, Sam walked back into the room.

"Smells so good," he said as he dished up his plate. "Thanks for making it, baby."

"Yeah, thanks for making it, Kitten." Dean winked at me as we made eye contact. A smirk was set on his face and his eyes wouldn't leave mine, even when Sam asked Dean to hand him a knife and fork.

Dean almost looked happy, but that couldn't have been true. Could it have? Why would he be happy about that?

The boys filled their plates and walked away. It was then that I let out a huge breath I didn't know I had been holding. I didn't eat much; mostly I just tried to pretend that Dean's eyes weren't on mine. How was Sam not noticing the way Dean was looking at me? Was it all in my head?

After breakfast, I was cleaning dishes while Sam and Dean did research. I tried to finish as quickly as possible, because all I wanted to do was shower, change my clothes, and go for a walk. I had never needed some space more.

I loved Sam. I had loved him for the past four months. And I had never thought of Dean in that way, so what the hell changed? Was it just a weird dream that didn't mean anything? I wasn't sure, but I truly hoped I was just making a big deal out of nothing.

"Need any help, Kitten?"

The glass in my hand dropped and shattered across the floor. Not even Dean's quick reflexes could stop it. I jumped and a second later I was off the ground and perched on the counter. My eyes shot open, and my heart thumped so hard I thought it might break out of my chest.

Dean's hands were on me, he had picked me up and sat me on the counter. Just like my dream. I couldn't believe it.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

I shook my head, not at his question, but at the whole situation. This was getting out of hand, because Dean was basically standing in between my legs and while his hands rested on my waist and thigh.

"Kitten?"

I looked up and saw those green orbs staring into my eyes, and suddenly I found myself leaning forward until our lips connected.


End file.
